dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
What's left of a cyborg without humanity?
What's left of a cyborg without humanity? is the thirteenth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. Reinforcements from Universe 16 come to aid Vegetto against Super Buu. Meanwhile, everyone witnesses the battle between Yamcha against Andoird 18. Plot Vegetto franctically fires Ki blasts at the dozens of Super Buu heads. The rest of the heads head straight for Broly, only to be blocked by the combined Ki energy of Gohan and Bra in Super Saiyan form. Meanwhile, a Namekian healer announces that he healed everyone. Back to the battle, Super Buu extend both of his arms towards Gohan and Bra whom dodge with ease. Bra punchs Super Buu's head off while Gohan slices him in half. They both then fire a volley of Ki energy, destroying the heads of Super Buu. Back at the arena, multiple representatives from the Universes were conversing whether they should leave or not. Everyone in Universe 18 was wondering why Gokū and Vegeta would not let them forfeit, Gokū predicts they will be able to surpass them over time. The next match is Android 18 from Universe 14 against Yamcha from Universe 9. Krillin wonders why Yamcha has't forfeit yet. Android 18 fires a ki wave at Yamcha which he evades and lands near Android 18. She thrust her arm attempting to stab Yamcha, but he kneels down to avoid. Yamcha then states that Android 18 is an Artificial Human. Android 18 gets angry and fires a volley of Ki energy. Yamcha appears behind Android 18 and explains that he knows her pain of not know her past because he does not know his own. She wonder how he would and he replies that he is also a cyborg. Super Buu infiltrated Broly's Ki sphere, only to be partially destroyed by Gohan. After Bra assumes that they're slowly dying, she transforms into the next level which Vegetto forbids. Bra then transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and quickly obliterates most of Super Buu's original body. She then attempts to destroy the rest of the heads, but ends up harming Vegetto and Gohan. Bra quickly loses energy, leaving the 3 fighters grievously injured. Super Buu then sets his intentions on Broly, who had already returned to his Universe. Bra uses instant transmission to transport Gohan and Vegetto out of space and outside the tournament arena. Super Buu quickly arrives angered. Bra and Gohan take the defensive to protect Vegetto, but Super Buu walks away satisfied. Piccolo gives the three Senzu Beans and fixes their clothes. Yamcha and Android 18 continue fighting. Yamcha explains that he is better built and has more fighting skill, yet Android 18 does not care. Yamcha then warned that if she continues to run down her energy, she'll become immobile in the next 10 years. Yamcha was close to victory, but forfeits in the end. He advised Android 18 to meet him in the Universe 9th balcony. Krillin and Tien mock Yamcha as he lands. He then focused on saving Universe 14 from destroying themselves. The Vargas then focus on Universe 2 as it was their time to fight. Arale versus Mary Sue. Mary Sue seemingly used mind-control to make the Vargas introduce herself. Mary Sue then introduces herself even more while Arale states that she must enter the ring or it's a forfeit.